Sugarcube Corner
'Sugarcube Corner'The spelling as it appears in Adventures in Ponyville. is a bakery and confectionery located in Ponyville. It is operated by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Pinkie Pie works and also lives there.__TOC__ Episodes Sugarcube Corner is featured in multiple episodes. It first appeared in The Ticket Master in the background, Pinkie Pie bakes cupcakes there in Applebuck Season, and consumes desserts prepared for the royal visit of Princess Celestia under the pretense of being a food-taster in Swarm of the Century. The first floor holds a store-front, which is also used as a party or gathering space in several episodes, as well as a kitchen and a room with a taffy maker seen in Call of the Cutie. The second floor contains Pinkie Pie's bathroom, which is seen in Feeling Pinkie Keen, while the third floor in the building's cupcake-shaped tower contains Pinkie's bedroom. There are café tables outside the shop for customers to enjoy their treats right outside the store, which Pinkie uses in Griffon the Brush Off. In Party of One, Pinkie holds a birthday party for her pet alligator Gummy in her loft on the top floor. Twilight Sparkle also stops by the store to buy a cake for Pinkie's surprise party, which Pinkie Pie partly overhears through a hole in the floor of her room which seems to bypass the second floor entirely. When Rainbow Dash comes to collect Pinkie for the surprise party, she enters Pinkie's room through the balcony door at the very top of the building. In Lesson Zero, Twilight buys twelve cupcakes for a picnic with her friends, although Mrs. Cake gives her an extra one for free, making it a "baker's dozen". In Baby Cakes, even more of the building is shown. Pinkie Pie serves a snack to Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake in a previously unseen room across from the rear staircase that joins to the kitchen, containing a dining table and shelves of candy. There is another bathroom, where she attempts to give the baby twins a bath. Pound and Pumpkin share a nursery on the second floor where Pinkie Pie attempts to change their diapers and settle them down for their naps, although not before Pound Cake drags her from the room and down the stairs through the main floor. There is also another doorway in the second floor hallway but it is unclear what it leads to. Pinkie Pie's loft and bedroom are shown in slightly more detail in Pinkie Pride. She keeps her party cannon in a large cabinet next to her bed, and a short staircase leads up to the balcony. Along the staircase wall, Pinkie has hung various photos of the parties she's thrown, including the first party she ever threw, Twilight's welcome-to-Ponyville party, Gummy's birthday party, and Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding reception. In the episode Maud Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity arrive at Sugarcube Corner some time before sunrise. When Pinkie Pie answers the door and shoves them inside, they find the pink pony's upper-story loft filled with mountains of rock candy. With the arrival of Pinkie's sister Maud approaching, Pinkie asks her friends to taste-test her rock candy recipes. After some time of taste-testing—and the ponies collapse from stomach and toothaches—Pinkie explains that the candies are part of a tradition between herself and Maud in which they make and trade rock candy necklaces. Pinkie wishes to let her friends in on this tradition, especially with Maud going away soon to get her "rocktorate" in rock science. Pinkie tells them how much she's looking forward to seeing her best friends and closest sister get along. When Rarity informs Pinkie that Maud will be arriving at the train station soon, she bolts out of the bakery. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls The human world version of Sugarcube Corner is shown to be a small cafe on a street corner. In the chapter book ''Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror, human Flash Sentry refers to this cafe as the "Sweet Shoppe". ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Music to My Ears In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, DJ Pon-3 stops by there and waves to the main five (minus Twilight). Gallery Note de:Nascheckchen ru:Сахарный_дворец